


'Cause I'm the Supernova

by Swxxt_Angxl



Series: Still into you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Don't get fooled it's just fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Jungwoo is whipped for him too, Just Light, Light Angst, Lucas is adorable, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Probably ooc, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, They kiss so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukhei is whipped for Jungwoo, they're so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: Wong Yukhei was happy. He was a smiley ball of sunshine, all big, bright smiles and the loudest, most charming laugh that could make anyone fall for him in a matter of seconds.Kim Jungwoo, on the contrary, was more of the shy type. He liked to keep things to himself, could only let himself go when he was with his group of friends... Or his boyfriend, the sunshine Yukhei.Together, they were their own personal Supernova.





	1. Chapter 1

Wong Yukhei was happy. He was a smiley ball of sunshine, all big, bright smiles and the loudest, most charming laugh that could make anyone fall for him in a matter of seconds. Always jumping around or doing those little dances of his that he liked so much. He was adorable and could easily attract eyes on himself whenever and wherever. He could make people around him feel better when they were upset since he had always been good at listening (though not so much at giving advice).

Kim Jungwoo, on the contrary, was more of the shy type. He liked to keep things to himself, could only let himself go when he was with his group of friends... Or his boyfriend, the sunshine Yukhei. It was true that he had became less quiet and reserved since he had started dating the other, but he was still quite shy and prefered to have his own people to feel comfortable with. The ones he could open to. It was better that way, and it wasn't like his boyfriend was forcing him to go out and make friends. Rather the opposite, Yukhei actually liked how Jungwoo let himself smile and laugh obnoxiously, make bad jokes and be weird only with that especific people.

It had been a few days since Yukhei had noticed. Jungwoo had been acting very different from his usual self, even when Doyoung and the others were around. He kept his straight, serious face, brushing off any question about it by saying he was just tired from not sleeping last night.

Bullshit. Yukhei knew that was not true. But Jungwoo looked plain irritated everytime they asked, so he decided it was better to just do it when they were alone. After all, the older was staying at his house that week. They had holidays from college and it was better to spend them together with someone you love.

So that day, when Jungwoo seemed about to burst at Donghyuck (Poor, innocent Donghyuck who couldn't read Jungwoo's expression as well as Yukhei could), Yukhei held his hand tight and quickly excused themselves, saying he wasn't feeling very well. A fever, he said. And though the others didn't seem very convinced by that explanation, they still let them both go. Too many questions for today.

In the way home, the grip in Jungwoo's hand stayed strong. The older looked at the ground almost all the time while walking, casually glancing at their interlocked fingers from time to time. Yukhei just let himself smile at how adorable he found that behavior to be. Not a single word was spoken during the walk home, but the hand holding seemed enough. Enough for Yukhei to show that he cared for Jungwoo, that he wanted to know what was wrong. It was their way of expressing their feelings when words didn't seem like the best way. And it certainly worked for them.

A few minutes after, they arrived at Yukhei's house, that apartment that he had lived in for a couple months now after managing to get enough money to buy it. Jungwoo had already been there once, but just for an hour or so. This time he was going to stay there for a whole week. Seven days. Seven days to spend with his boyfriend. If only he was in the right mood he would be able to fully enjoy them.

"I'm going to make some tea, okay?" Yukhei stopped the hand holding. Jungwoo looked surprised, eyes wide open and lips slightly parted at the sudden feeling of the warmth from the other's hand being gone now. Yukhei wrote it down in the list of things he thought Jungwoo looked cute doing. "You can wait in the living room... or in my room if you prefer it"

"Living room is okay" Jungwoo spoke for what seemed like the first time in all the evening. Yukhei smiled. Finally he had managed to get some words out of his mouth.

He took a step closer to Jungwoo, pushing his bangs back as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"I won't take long, I promise" His fingers played a little with the strands of dark coloured hair. Jungwoo really looked good with darker hair, that's for sure. "Don't wanna leave you alone for too long"

The older opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he wanted to say never came out. Maybe he rethought his choice and decided it was better not to do it, since it could probably ruin the mood.

So Yukhei disappeared into the kitched as Jungwoo let his back hit the small couch in the living room, next to a coffee table with a lot of things the Chinese boy had just left there and never took again. Some of them were a notepad, a pen and... A pic of them both in the amusement park, Jungwoo's smile almost as big as Yukhei's while the younger kissed his cheek sweetly. It was from last weeked. That idiot really was too cute for his own good.

The older male tried to keep his eyes open. He really tried. He did everything he could to keep himself distracted while his boyfriend was busy in the kitchen; he read the things written in the notepad (mainly just lists for grocery shopping and the occasional cheesy poem written for his boyfriend). Jungwoo laughed at some of them, finding them cringy because of too much cuteness, but one of them really impressed the boy. It wasn't that the dark-haired boy didn't think Yukhei could be good at writing. But just thinking about the reasons that leaded the younger to write them... That reason who had a name and a surname: Kim Jungwoo. It made the boy feel a mix of pride and embarrassment just from thinking about himself causing all those feelings to Yukhei. His sunshine, Wong Yukhei.

Before he could even think, he tore the paper from the notepad carefully and folded it to put it inside his pocket. Not without rereading it a couple of times though.

Maybe it was because of the poem or maybe it was because he had already been sensitive all day and then he read that, but a rebel tear escaped from his left eye. Luckily, Jungwoo was quick enough to wipe it away before Yukhei entered, a coup of warm, sweet tea in each hand, and his smile (that deserved to be in toothpaste commercials according to a lot of people, Jungwoo included) adorning his face.

"I put some honey on it this time. Is it okay for you?" He asked before handing the older his cup and sitting besides him in the couch. The dark-haired boy nodded in agreement. "Perfect then"

Again, silence reigned between them until the tea was finished. Jungwoo kept stealing glances at Yukhei. His eyes looked so soft, big and doe. His boyfriend completely adored them, loved getting lost into them everytime they were alone (And sometimes when they weren't too). His hair always looked so fluffy and silky, even more now that he had dyed it a blond color. All Jungwoo wanted was to run his fingers through it all over again. In fact, Yukhei liked it when his boyfriend played with his locks, face laying in the older's chest until they fell asleep. It relaxed both of them. His skin was as flawless as always, and his lips looked (and tasted) like the most delicious sweet peach, even sweeter now because of all the sugar and honey in the tea. He just had this aura around him that screamed _"Angel"._ An angel just for Kim Jungwoo.

Suddendly, the older wanted to cry.

"Ju? Are you okay?" Maybe he didn't notice because of how busy he was staring at Yukhei's perfection, but the younger had been looking at him for a few seconds as well, quickly realizing that something was off with his boyfriend. "Baby, I can tell something is bothering you. Had been all day, isn't it? I don't want to force you to talk about it if you don't want to, but remember that I'm here for everything you need, okay? I want to help you in every way I can, just like you want to help me whenever I have a problem"

It was too much. Jungwoo broke down. A tear escaped, and another and before he realized there was a whole waterfall coming down his eyes. His hands became fists and tried their best to stop them, but it was all in vain.

Yukhei didn't take long before leaving his own cup in the low table and throwing his arms around Jungwoo, hugging him tightly as if he never wanted to let him go. And he didn't want to, he wanted to stay with his boyfriend, keeping each other warm and safe. Or, at least, Yukhei certainly felt safe having Jungwoo on his arms, kissing his forehead, playing with the black pearl strands and making the other die of embarrassment.

"Hush, baby, hush" Yukhei's forehead leaned on the other's. A few stray tears stained his black shirt, but damn if he cared right now. His boyfriend was sad and he wanted to make him feel good. "It's alright to cry, you know? It's not healthy to keep your feelings all bottled up. It's okay to feel sad for no reason too" He kept the reassurance coming, Jungwoo's face now completely buried in the crook of his neck. The crying sounds became unbearable for the sole fact that the younger couldn't do anything to make him feel better, except for talking and comfort him with words... Well thought, that seemed enough.

Jungwoo kept crying. More than five minutes passed until it turned to just sobbing. Heavy, uncontrolled sobbing. Yukhei hugged him tighter if it was possible. Luckily, the tears stopped flowing. A huge stain had appeared in the younger's shoulder a long time ago, but still he didn't care. All that mattered is that the older was starting to feel kind of better.

"Jungwoo, baby, can you look at me?" Yukhei asked, comforting fingers tracing soft, soothing patterns in the back of the dark-haired boy's neck. He obeyed him, his eyes looking just as red (if not a bit more) as Donghyuck's current hair color right now, cheeks still wet from the tears and even trying to hide his face with his hands. However, the other catched his wrists before he could do so. "Please, look at me" He asked again, lips curved upside down, different from his usual expression. This time, Jungwoo stayed still. "That's better. We're going to do a few breathing exercises, alright? Can you try this for me?"

The older boy nodded slightly. A small smile made its way on the younger's lips and his fingertips lingered on the other's forehead. Slowly, the index finger dragged down Jungwoo's nose (the one he felt insecure about but Yukhei loved to pieces because it was the cutest to kiss) and to his lips. He made a slight pressure into the soft, perfect, cherry colored flesh before making its way into Jungwoo's shoulder. The younger then breathed in, eyes closing and his hand squeezing his lover's shoulder lovingly, in a silent way to ask him to do the same. Jungwoo obeyed again, wanting to be good and make Yukhei's job easier.

"And out" All the air inside his lungs came out at a slow pace, trying to match the Chinese boy's. "In" Air came inside again. Exactly five seconds later, Yukhei spoke again. "Out again"

A few tries more, Jungwoo seemed completely relaxed. The wetness in his cheeks had dried long ago, the redness in his eyes was nearly non-existent now.

"Do you... perhaps want to talk about it?" Yukhei's hands went to cup Jungwoo's face. His thumbs traced the cheekbones. God, he was so freaking handsome but so cute at the same time.

"I..." Apparently, the dark haired boy didn't know how or where to start. It was like everything, every memory inside his head was confusing and hurting him really bad.

"Come here, baby" Yukhei spreaded his legs, wrapped on his ripped jeans. Then he patted his lap, like he was saying it was okay for him to sit here. Like the good boy he was, Jungwoo obeyed him once more. His arms wrapped around the younger's neck once he was settled here. The soothing patterns were now being traced on Jungwoo's back. "It's okay if you don't know how to explain how you feel. You can just use keywords if you want"

Now it was Yukhei's turn to hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, breathing in his sweet scent. The Korean boy stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, thinking of which words were better to use at a moment like that. After that, he finally spoke.

"Failure. Not enough. Ugly. No good" Was everything he muttered.

Yukhei's face got out of his hiding spot at the speed of sound. Jungwoo looked down, trying to avoid his boyfriend's gaze at all cost. He felt one of the other's hands going down to his waist, firmly gripping it though not enough to hurt or leave a bruise. The other hand went up to the soft locks once again, caressing and playing with it.

"Why do you think you're all that bad stuff, baby? You are not!" Jungwoo didn't answer him. His lips pressed together with force, maybe in an attempt not to cry again and ruin Yukhei's good job.

"I... I failed my last exams. I studied really hard for them all! But I still failed and I studied hard for weeks for nothing" He confessed, all under Yukhei's attentive and understanding eyes. "I haven't even been in the mood to attend classes or do homework lately. I skipped a few of them last week because I felt too sad to..."

"It's okay, it is really. You know I'll never judge you for anything, sweetheart" Yukhei was the one who looked at the verge of tears right now. "Even if you fail, I trust you and know you enough to know you'll make up for it next trimester. And if you don't feel like you can do it, just ask me for any help you need! Or Taeyong, or Johnny. You know your friends and me are always willing to help you out, baby" Yukhei looked at him directly in the eye before smiling bright again, a small kiss pressed into his boyfriend's nose. "Not enough? Not enough for what?"

"For you"

Yukhei's eyes opened wide, probably as big as a coin. Jungwoo was kidding now, right? He pulled his boyfriend even closer, though it didn't seem humanly possible.

"Can't... Can't breathe"

"S-Sorry, it just caught me off guard" the Chinese boy loosened the grip, afraid of leaving any marks and bruises on his beautiful boyfriend's skin. "Baby, you're more than enough! You're so perfect, too perfect for someone like me I'd say" A chaste peck was pressed in Jungwoo's chin. "You're the most beautiful little thing I ever laid my eyes on! Just look at you" Another kiss on the chin, followed by yet another one on his Adam apple. "You're tall and your eyes are so intense, I want to get lost in them forever. Your skin is so flawless, it makes me want to kiss you all over. You can rock any hair color and still look hot as hell" Yukhei stopped pressing kisses against the skin to kiss his cherry lips. "You're not too muscular, but you're healthy and that's all that matters to me. Your health is more important than anything else, you know that, right? You deserve to be healthy and happy and loved and..."

Jungwoo let out a laugh. Yukhei's enthusiasm was palpable in every single aspect: how he spoke so fast, how his voice was more high-pitched than usual, just like a little kid. A cute little kid. The younger smiled, showing all his white teeth, proud of having been able to make his boyfriend laugh even in that state.

"I want to keep you safe at all cost, Ju" Yukhei nuzzles his head in Jungwoo's chest, like a small kitten. The older felt more than just a little better now. "I want you safe and sound, loved and cared for"

Both of Jungwoo's hands went to his boyfriend's blond hair, caressing it softly and pressing a kiss to the top. Wong Yukhei really was a pure angel, someone who couldn't do any harm even if he wanted to. He felt something wetting the collar of his shirt, where the younger was nuzzling his head. It wasn't until now that he noticed how sweaty Yukhei's forehead (his entire body in general) was after spending all day out with their group of friends, sun providing excessive warmth and him wearing a black t-shirt.

"You really need a shower, Yu" Jungwoo informed and Yukhei could only laugh at it.

The blond boy rose from the couch, hands holding Jungwoo's hips and lifting him as well. The older could only wrap his legs around the other's waist.

"Join me?" He asked, expecting his boyfriend to answer with a 'Yes' since it wasn't the first (nor would it be the last) time they showered together. They haven't done anything dirty in there... Or in general.

Yes, they were both still virgins. Of course they had kissed before, a whole lot to be honest. Yukhei loved to kiss Jungwoo's lips until they were red and swollen because of all the physical contact. Occasionally, they would give each other a handjob while making out messily, or while the older whispered dirty things into the other's ear. But they never went further than that. Well, once they tried, but stopped when Jungwoo told Yukhei he wasn't feeling comfortable.

"Sure thing, Yu" Jungwoo kissed his sweaty forehead, not caring about getting his lips all sticky with the salty liquid.

They had this little "ritual" so to speak. Undressing for the shower was made a whole lot more fun by the kissing they kept going while taking off their clothes. Jungwoo took off Yukhei's shirt, all wet because of the sweat, and the younger looked like he was silently apologizing with his eyes for the smell. Not like his boyfriend cared though. So they kept kissing and Yukhei's hands went to his hips, softly caressing and tracing circles before taking off his shirt as well.

"Gotta get the water running" The blond boy opened the water tap, turning his back to Jungwoo for just a second. That second was enough for the older to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist, his naked back pressing against his own bare torso. Slowly, he undid the leather belt just like Yukhei always did for him. Next was the button being popped open and the zipper being pulled down too. "Cute"

Still surrounded by the older's arms, Yukhei turned to face him, kissing him on the lips and quickly getting rid of Jungwoo's pants just like he had done. Both their bottoms ended up in the floor and they were left only in their underwear. Not going to lie, Yukhei was getting worked up from Jungwoo's behavior earlier, but tried to get rid of those thoughts. They hadn't talked about the topic of having sex in a couple of weeks, so he didn't have the " _I'm ready to do this"_ just yet. Both got rid of their boxers before stepping into the shower, the younger immediately catching the shower head on his hands and getting Jungwoo wet. The bathroom got filled with laugher, completely different from the mood earlier in the living room.

A few kisses were stolen, Yukhei wanting to make Jungwoo feel as loved as possible. The older's laugh was the most angelic sound he had ever heard.

"God, just look at you Jungwoo. Look. At. You" The younger said, running both hands through the bright coal colored hair. It smelled so good, it always did; the special shampoo Jungwoo used for his dyed hair was sweet just like cherries. The irony of that made Yukhei smile, his eyes disappearing and all his teeth showing. "You're so cute and you're so perfect and... And you're so mine! I still can't believe it"

"And you're a damn perfect angel, Wong Yukhei" It was the first time Jungwoo answered to his boyfriend's cheesiness by being equally cheesy and not just hiding his face on his hands, embarrassed. "Angel, angel, angel" For each time he repeated it, he kissed a different part of his face: first his forehead, then his cute nose and, to finish, his lips. Yukhei's nervous giggles were like music for Jungwoo's ears now.

"Baby! God, you're so cute"

The water of the shower was cut soon after, the couple still fooling around and being touchy. They just had this happy and romantic aura around them, or that's what Yukhei thought when Jungwoo put on one of boyfriend's overzised t-shirts, a red, short-sleeved one perfect for the warm and humid weather. His gaze had never been softer while looking at someone, he had never been so lost on someone's eyes and... Well, you catch the drift.

"Are you hungry? I'm not, but I can make something for you if you want to" The younger asked, drying Jungwoo's hair with a fluffy towel. His boyfriend shook his head. It was understandable though; He might have been laughing a few minutes ago, but the feeling of not wanting to eat was going to stay there for at least 24 hours. Yukhei's own experience. "Good. We can go to my room and sleep if you're tired. Or watch some TV, or..."

"Bed. I'm tired" Jungwoo interrupted, a slight smile drawn on his face.

"Want me to cuddle with you all night long?" Yukhei held him close once again, this time Jungwoo cupping his face with his hands and pecking his lips. That amount of kissing in a single day made up for all those weeks they couldn't even see each other because of how busy they were studying for their exams. "I'll take that as a yes then"

Yukhei's room wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small either. The bed was covered with white sheets that smelled fresh like a spring day, and though it wasn't originally made for two people, it seemed enough taking into account the younger's rather skinny complexion. Besides, almost all the time he ended up with half his body resting on Jungwoo's or viceversa. The soft yellow walls gave the bedroom a cozy touch and the big, wooden wardrove was soon to be filled with the Korean boy's clothes, that was for sure. A soft giggle escaped the older's lips as soon as he saw the collection of manga and a poster of an anime his boyfriend kept on his room.

"What? I like it!" Yukhei claimed though Jungwoo didn't say anything. The older playfully smacked his shoulder and at that sign, his boyfriend didn't hesitate to carry him bridal style and throw him with rather no delicacy into the bed. Then, he threw himself over Jungwoo and started tickling his sides.

The room was soon filled with loud laughter and the occasional yell of "Stop it!" or "I surrender!". The playful game lasted for quite a few seconds, until Yukhei's fingers started to hurt. Then, the rackety voices were replaced by soft pants and heavy breathing. Maybe tomorrow morning, when the younger went out to make the shopping for the week, he'll meet a neighbour on the landing and they'll complain about the noise they made, but right now it wasn't their priority. Right now they felt comfortable and all their worries were long forgotten.

There was no place Jungwoo would rather be than by Yukhei's side.

"Jun" Yukhei called softly, his voice feeling sweet like honey and smooth like velvet. Music for the older's ears. "I love you. So, so much" And he made their noses touch, nuzzling softly. Jungwoo's kind of big nose, the feature that made him self-concious the most, was perfect to do that, and also to press soft morning kisses on it.

"I love you too, Yu. So much, I don't know what I'll do without you" Their noses were nuzzled again and their lips touched once more. Just a chaste one, pure and full of love.

The darker than black hair and the blond and bright as the sun itself had never looked so good together, mixing well and forming their small, personal Supernova.

That night, under the covers of Yukhei's bed, the younger's head resting against Jungwoo's chest while he played with the light-colored locks, the streethlights entering the room by the window next to the bed, though not enough to bother them, the older whispered in his boyfriend's ear:

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow, Yu"

"Uh?" Sleepily, the younger shifted a bit to look his boyfriend in the eye. The big, doe brown eyes had never looked softer than now, among the darkness and just being visible because of the streelight. Jungwoo's heart skipped a beat. "Surprise?"

"Can't tell you now. Wouldn't be a surprise if I did" He smiled, sincerely, and Yukhei poked his cheek with a finger. "We should sleep"

"You really want me to sleep after telling me that?" Yukhei's hands played with the fabric of his shirt, way too big on Jungwoo's slim body. He made a mental note of making nothing but delicious food for them both the whole week. "Not fair, baby"

"Just sleep, you big dork" The cherry lips pressed against the flawless skin of the younger's forehead. Yukhei pulled the covers over them, since they were light and wouldn't be providing a lot of warmth.

So the younger had no other choice but to close his eyes and try to avoid the thoughts on his head that kept wondering what that surprise could be. He tried to focus on the feeling of Jungwoo's perfect, slender fingers running through his blond hair, playing with them and occasionally kissing the top of his head along with an "I love you". He tried to focus in the sound of Jungwoo's quiet breathing, the only sound that could be heard in the silence of the room. And, even though it wasn't easy, he managed to fall asleep.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact of being in the arms of Kim Jungwoo, the person he loved the most in the universe, and the one who mixed with him so well. They really were like a Supernova together.

... That wasn't going to change the fact that Yukhei was super impatient and wanted the morning to come as soon as possible.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived quicker than expected. Yukhei woke up full of energy, as usual. He always looked and felt like he could and would take over the world if he wanted to, voice loud and scandalous, never stopping his movements and dying internally when he was told to stay in place. The young boy really had a hard time when it came to staying still, resorting to just constantly moving his arms or biting his nails. But, back to the point, Yukhei was sure he could take over the world this morning... with Jungwoo by his side, of course.

However, things weren't going as he planned them. He wanted to wake up, make breakfast for him as his boyfriend and ask him (as nicely and lovingly as possible) to spit out about the damn surprise already. But of course the world would oppose to his desires. So he woke up to an empty space next to him in the bed. The slender fingers that were running through his bleached hair just last night were far gone and the warmth of the other's body was nowhere near.

Yukhei was close to start panicking just when he remembered: Jungwoo was staying at his apartment for a whole week. That implied, he needed some clean clothes at least. As much as Yukhei liked the idea of his boyfriend wearing nothing but his clothes for seven days, he also knew that the older would totally reject that idea, saying that he felt like a total burden for doing it. But, if the Chinese boy had to be honest, he would sell his soul to see Jungwoo in nothing but his oversized shirts and sweatpants everyday of his life. They made him look small, incredibly soft and cuddly like a big teddy bear. That, combined with his messy bed hair and his sleepy eyes, would... Oh, forget it. Yukhei already had that image (the sweetest, purest image of his angel Jungwoo) burned into his memory and now he couldn't forget about it. Well done, Yukhei.

Trying to get that adorable pic of Jungwoo out of his mind for now, saving it on his memory for later, Yukhei lazily stretched, his long limbs occupying all the space in the bed. The side Jungwoo was sleeping on last night was cold, so he assumed his boyfriend had left at least twenty minutes ago.

Yukhei turned, burying his face deep in the pillow and breathing in deeply. It smelled like the jasmine-scented gel they used yesterday in the shower, Jungwoo's natural vanilla scent and his cherry shampoo and a little bit of sweat. For the younger, it certaintly smelled like home. A fragance that made him feel safe and protected, as if he was between the older's arms, being hugged tightly. The thought alone provoked a huge smile to make its way into his face.

It wasn't until ten minutes passed that Yukhei decided it was time to get out of the bed. So he sat in the bed and stretched his arms again, the soft morning light of the early summer entering the room by the window. Quickly, the Chinese boy noticed something out of place, something that wasn't there last night in the bedside table: a small piece of paper with something written with a pen, all in Jungwoo's elegant handwriting.

"I left early in the morning to pick up some clothes at my house. I won't take too long, I promise! Could you maybe make something for breakfast while I'm out? I love you, baby!

Jungwoo"

A small heart was drawn next to the older's name, complementing Jungwoo's adorable personality and appearance. Yukhei found himself kissing the handwritten note without even thinking. It was the closest he could get to his boyfriend right now, after all.

Yes, he was a fool. But a fool only for Kim Jungwoo.

Remembering how thin Jungwoo looked last night with Yukhei's clothes on, the younger made himself the promise to make nothing but tasty food for them both. As if someone had put new batteries on him, he jumped off the bed and immediately went to the kitchen, ready to make the best breakfast Jungwoo had ever tasted.

Ignoring the delicious smell of bacon cooking was hard. Really freaking hard. If Yukhei had been doing it for himself only, he would have already eaten it all. But it was for Jungwoo too, so he tried his best to control his insatiable appetite for his boyfriend. Just imagining the older's reaction when he got home, being greeted by a delectable plate of toasts with fried eggs and bacon made his heart swell, full of pride and joy. Joy of being able to make Jungwoo smile even with the simplest gesture, like making him breakfast. Because surprise, Wong Yukhei wasn't a horrible cook like all his friends thought. He was actually pretty decent. His boyfriend could confirm.

Once he was done, not long after, the younger left the two plates on the table, both giving off a delicious smell. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about giving a bite to his toast... But he didn't. Yukhei could contain himself at least a little bit more, until his boyfriend got home and he could...

"Baby! Sorry, I took longer than I expected!"

Jungwoo's angelic voice, somewhat agitated, broke the silence in the room. Yukhei mentally congratulated himself for the good choice he made when he gave his boyfriend a copy of the keys of his apartment (for emergencies, the Chinese boy alleged at the time).

With a speed that not even Yukhei knew he possessed, he rose from his chair and threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. Soon, a laugh reached his ears. The small kitchen of the apartment suddendly became ten times more cozy.

"Welcome home, Jun" He welcomed warmly. His arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist, lifting him a few feet off the ground. The older began to laugh and the Chinese boy heard the sound of the plastic bags he was carrying falling to the ground. They didn't make much noise, since there were only clothes inside. "I missed you"

"We slept in the same bed last night! How could you miss me?" Jungwoo asked, being deposited in the floor gently, as if Yukhei was afraid that he would break like a porcelain doll.

"This just doesn't feel like home without you now" Yukhei said, very convinced of his words and pecking the side of his boyfriend's neck, just in the spot of one of his moles.

"Oh my God!! Could you get any cheesier?"

"I could if you let me"

"Nevermind then"

Jungwoo bent over, picking his bags up from the floor. Yukhei's eyes followed every single of his moves, completely spellbound. He quickly excused himself with a peck on his boyfriend's lips, walking to the bedroom ready to put his stuff inside the closet. The younger would have offered to help, but he knew Jungwoo could manage even with his messy ass wardrove.

Yukhei waited, sitting at the table and staring at his food. He liked when they ate at the same time, talked about their day and just had a good time together, chilling. It was also a good time to appreciate Jungwoo's beautiful smile and how lively and cheerful his voice sounded while he talked to him about what he had done today. It was really a pretty view to see.

"You look way better in my clothes anyway" Yukhei talked to himself, not even noticing that Jungwoo had already exited the bedroom until he took his seat in front of him and laughed. The younger's eyes opened wide at that, a silly smile splitting his face in two. "What? You do"

"You're too adorable" The older grabbed the toast, giving it a big bite. He must have been so hungry from not having anything for dinner last night. Yukhei felt relieved, seeing his beautiful boyfriend enjoying the food, a nice contrast from yesterday.

Talking about yesterday, he felt like he should ask about his mood. Just to make sure he was feeling better or if he needed some more reassurance, comforting words and cuddles.

"Baby" Yukhei got his attention at the sole mention of that word. Adorable. "How are you right now? Is the food good?"

Jungwoo nodded in agreement with the last statement. However, the last question was completely ignored.

"Jun, you feeling good? I don't have to tell you again that you can tell me anything, right?" He didn't want to sound too insistent, but he also knew that Jungwoo would often not do that because he thought he was bothering his boyfriend. It wasn't the case, not even in the slightlest. Yukhei had no problem in helping him with any terrible, toxic thought that crossed his mind. "Baby, please, tell me"

"I... didn't bring my books here to study on holidays. I don't think I made the right choice though. After failing I should..."

"You made the right choice" Yukhei interrupted him. Jungwoo looked at him speechless, lips parted slightly. "No more stress this week, alright? You're just going to have a good time with your friends and I'm going to make you lots of delicious food. I want to pamper you, Jungwoo, because you are my prince" As cheesy as it could sound. Jungwoo looked down at his plate to try and hide his blush. A shy smile appeared. "God, why are you so adorable?"

The words _"My prince"_ didn't stop echoing in the older's head during the time the breakfast lasted.

After finishing and a quick session of washing the dishes, Jungwoo hugged his boyfriend from behind. He was still with his back turned to the older, drying his hands with a cloth, when the dark-haired boy kissed his cheek and rested his head in the younger's shoulder. At that moment, they felt both at peace, the bright morning light entering the kitched by the big window that occupied almost the entire wall and lighting the whole apartment.

"So pretty" Jungwoo muttered, lips pressed against the skin of Yukhei's neck.

"You are prettier" The older could feel the younger's smile through his words. "By the way, I have a question"

"Shoot"

Yukhei grabbed both of Jungwoo's hands that were grasping his waist to be able to turn around and face his boyfriend. God, he was so much prettier than Yukhei could ever be, dark hair falling over his eyes and hands looking very, very small. His entire body looked smaller, like a little kitten that looked at its owner right before being adopted.

"First of all, stop being cute" He poked Jungwoo's nose with a finger, watching how he closed his eyes adorably like a kitty. "Second of all: what was that surprise you told me about last night?"

Jungwoo suddendly looked lost, as if he didn't know what Yukhei was talking about. His palms, still trapped because of Yukhei's hands, started to feel a bit sweaty and he was unsure on wether the Chinese boy was noticing it or not. His legs felt like jelly, like they would give up and make him fall to the floor, but he knew the younger wouldn't let him fall anyway. To top it all, he felt a drop of sweat sliding down his temple and his own heart beating so fast it probably could get out of his chest through his mouth. Or be heard by Yukhei, whatever happened first.

"No need to feel nervous, baby. You're safe" The younger felt the need to constantly remind Jungwoo that there was nothing wrong with speaking up, with wording whatever was on his mind. And that surprise was on his mind just a few hours ago, but the food got it out.

Jungwoo wasn't bothered by Yukhei's constant reassurance; on the contrary, he loved it. He was someone who needed to be constantly told that it was okay to do something, that he was loved and safe. The Chinese boy was marvellous when it came to love people, but only Kim Jungwoo had ever experienced how it felt to be loved by him. To be treated like the most precious treasure in the world.

Yukhei's thumbs started tracing soothing circles in the back of Jungwoo's hand. The older felt a bit braver with that gesture.

"I... Maybe it sounds a little bit unexpected, but..." He finally spoke, gaze fixed in the back of his hand. Swallowing thick, he continued. "I think I'm ready"

"Ready... Ready for what?" Yukhei was talking with his softest voice. For a millisecond, the expression on his face showed utter surprise. As if he was saying _'Wait, what? Ready for **that**?'_. But he wanted to hear it from Jungwoo's mouth, from his cherry lips, before jumping to conclusions.

"To..." Oh God, it was embarrassing to say it. "For... You know" Again, words didn't see to come out easily. But he tried his best to show Yukhei that he was learning from his advice, that he wasn't the same boy he met almost five years ago. The one he had been dating for three years now. "For... sex" The last word was barely a whisper, but it was still enough for the younger to hear.

Now it was Yukhei's turn to start sweating. He didn't expect **the time** to come so soon.

Yes, for him soon was after three years of dating.

"Are... Are you alright, Yu? You seem pale" Jungwoo worried, one hand breaking free and resting against his boyfriend's forehead. "Everything's good! It doesn't have to be right now, we can wait if you don't feel...!"

"I'm ready, I... Fuck, Jun" Yukhei's hands finally let go of Jungwoo's. He ran his fingers through his blond hair while the other hand went to the collar of his shirt, starting to get wet because of the sweat once again. "Shit, this caught me off guard. I expected anything but that, to be honest"

Jungwoo's flushed cheeks were adorned by his perfect smile as well. Yukhei was sure he was, in fact, an angel because there was no way someone so flawless existed, someone like him was real **and** he choose the younger as his partner. And not only were they the happiest together, but Jungwoo had also given him the green light for more intimate activities? He had to be dreaming.

He was so happy he could cry, but instead he decided to hug the older. Before he even noticed, they were both laughing like total idiots once again.

The kitched didn't seem like the right place to discuss bed activities, so they decided to take it to the living room. Cuddled up in the couch, Yukhei's hands running through black hair, it felt way better than just staying still against the counter.

"So... You actually want to have sex with me" Yukhei repeated for what seemed the tenth time in the morning.

"You don't?" Jungwoo joked, knowing perfectly fine that there wasn't anything Yukhei wanted more.

"It's not that!" The younger pinched his boyfriend's side, making a high-pitched scream come out of his mouth. "It's just... I've never had sex with a guy. I've watched enough porn though"

"Oh God, you didn't just!" Jungwoo's laugh was followed soon by Yukhei's. It was like a rule that, everytime one of them started to laugh, the other had to do it too. "You know, Taeyong and Jaehyun told me they heard you once when they came here. You weren't exactly quiet"

And with that, Yukhei felt himself dying. His hands stopped to play with the dark hair to cover his face, that was boiling hot and red as a tomato right now. Jungwoo was giggling, but now he couldn't follow. He shouldn't have given that asshole Jaehyun a key to begin with! Why did he in the first place? Oh, right. Because he was such a clumsy little shit and needed at least two people to have a copy in case he messed up... again. Never forget the first time he actually tried to cook a decent meal instead of just noddles and takeout and almost set his apartment on fire.

"Hey, it's okay!" Jungwoo turned, facing his embarrassed boyfriend. "They told me you were screaming my name too. It's actually kind of cute"

"I want to crawl into a fucking hole and die" Yukhei kept going. Now it was the older's turn to grab his boyfriend's wrists and pull them away from his face. His cheeks looked like Donghyuck's current hair, kind of hilarious if you asked him.

"If it helps..." Jungwoo bit his tongue before speaking. It was really shameful to say it out loud, to admit it, but Yukhei had done more than enough good things for him. That was nothing, he could do it. "... I've done it a few times thinking about you too"

"Okay, now I just want to crawl into a hole and hide" Yukhei joked.

Again, the rule of laughing both at the same time was followed. However, it didn't last long. The sound of Yukhei's phone ringing interrupted them, and the younger stretched his arm over to the low table to pick it up. The name on the screen read "Johnny aka fatass". Yes, their dear friend Ten was the one who influenced the Chinese boy to change his normal contact name for that one. Yes, Johnny knew about that, but he found it to be funny and brushed if off with a "I thought you could do better than that, but okay".

"Hey, dude" Yukhei answered the phone with his most casual tone and not like someone who had been talking about having sex with his (extremely) handsome boyfriend just seconds ago. "What is it?"

Jungwoo observed Yukhei's face and noticed every single change in his expression. He saw his plump, deliciously red lips moving, though he didn't pay attention to what the boy was saying. A smile made its way into the older's mouth upon seeing his boyfriend's eyes so full of joyfulness and hearing his beautiful voice talking in his most excited tone with the guy on the other side of the line. Wong Yukhei was a little (or not so little, if we took his height into account) ball of sunshine for most, but for Kim Jungwoo he wasn't only the sun but a whole sky. He was a blessing for the world and for the older's life.

God was he whipped for Wong Yukhei.

"Alright, give me ten minutes and I'm here!" Jungwoo catched that phrase coming out of his boyfriend's mouth, making him leave his own fantasy world and come back to reality. "No, actually, give me eight minutes!"

And the Chinese boy hung up the phone, leaving it in the low table again. Next thing he did was press a kiss to the dark locks of the other, tapping his shoulder gently in order for him to move and allow him to get up of the sofa. Jungwoo obeyed and Yukhei thanked him with his biggest smile. The older wasn't seeing himself in a mirror, but he was pretty sure the familiar heat in his cheeks was accompanied by a pretty cherry color. It almost always did when it came to Yukhei and his angelic smile.

Barely having time to lie comfortably on the couch, knees almost reaching his chest, Jungwoo saw Yukhei coming out of his room, clothes changed and messy hair a little more tamed. Out of all the looks he had seen on his boyfriend, this was his second favourite, nothing but a simple white t-shirt, black trainers and ripped jeans with a necklace he had given Yukhei for his birthday last year. He loved it, wore it everytime he could and treasured it like someone who treasures a gold bar... except this one had a chain and was made out of silver.

(Jungwoo's favourite look on Yukhei was when he was sleeping soundly on his chest, blond hair at his total mercy to play and caress it, face totally relaxed and hands clenching softly at the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt).

"I'm going out with Johnny and Mark. Donghyuck's birthday is coming soon and Marky needs help choosing the gift" Yukhei explained, kneeling in front of the couch and kissing Jungwoo's forehead. "Wanna come?"

Jungwoo closed his eyes, softly shaking his head. Yukhei understood and ran his hand through the obsidian hair.

"Okay, then. See you later, baby"

The older opened one eye discreetly, seeing Yukhei picking up his phone and keys from the table. Apparently, the taller boy noticed as he made kissy lips in Jungwoo's direction. The purest, most perfect smile Yukhei had ever seen drew in his boyfriend's face and he melted inside.

"I love you" He whispered, kissing Jungwoo's forehead once again.

"I love you too. So much" Jungwoo whispered back.

And with that, Yukhei left the house. The sound of the front door being closed behind him made Jungwoo realize that he was now alone in the apartment. So he sat down in the couch, stretched his arms in front of him and gave himself an energetic, motivating slap on the face. It was time to start setting everything up and thank God, Johnny and Mark had given him the perfect chance.

If Yukhei wanted his surprise, then he would have his surprise.

　

It wasn't until they had been in more than ten different shops that Mark finally found the perfect gift for his boyfriend. It was typical, to say the least, as teddy bears that held hearts saying "I love you" were seen everywhere, but Mark picked it for various reasons. First, it was cute and he knew Donchyuck secretely loved cute things. Second, he also knew the younger boy could hardly sleep if he wasn't hugging anything or anyone and boy, was that good for hugging. And last but not least, Donghyuck had a whole collection of plushies in his room (that only Mark knew about) and everytime someone gave him one, his face lit up and the older boy lived to see that smile.

Typical didn't equal bad when talking about gifts, especially for Lee Donghyuck.

"You're so gay for Donghyuck, it's actually cute" Johnny laughed before taking a spoon full of chocolate ice cream to his lips and into his mouth.

They had stopped at the nearest ice cream shop and ordered their favourites. They deserved a freaking break after spending nearly two hours going from shop to shop because of Mark.

"Oh, half my class is gay for him too" Mark commented, half seriously and half jokingly, feeding himself a spoonful of strawberry ice cream. "We are all so gay, to be honest"

And he was being serious there. Yukhei and Jungwoo were openly affectionate in public (even more in private, but that was a secret between them two), holding hands, kissing and saying cheesy things to each other. Also, the Chinese boy often bragged about his incredible, handsome, smart and kind boyfriend, while Jungwoo rather prefered praising Yukhei's virtues when they were alone.

Then Mark and Donghyuck, who always held hands in public and, even though the tan boy was often found _'bullying'_ his boyfriend, everyone knew that he loved him to pieces and his soft spot for Mark Lee was undeniable. In fact, they had a sleepover once with all their friends and they woke up in the morning to the image of Donghyuck cuddling Mark to death, both of them with the softest smiles ever. Of course, Yukhei, Jaemin and Jaehyun took pictures of that. It was just too cute to ignore.

And to finish that all, Johnny and Taeyong. They were like a married couple and the parents of their group of friends, so to speak. They were in a permanent state of honeymoon and were _'super gross'_ as Jisung had once said, because they made out anywhere, anytime, even in front of their group of friends. Johnny even had joked once about proposing to Taeyong, being both a little bit drunk but a little bit serious at the same time. The same night that happened, however, the pink-haired boy kept drinking and drinking and one thing leaded to another. To sum up, he ended up telling all their friends about their kinks (and Yukhei had noted down some blackmail material, like Taeyong calling his boyfriend Daddy in bed... and sometimes when they weren't in bed too). Yeah, embarrassing. Shit happens.

"I mean, have you seen Taeyong? Who wouldn't be gay for him?" Johnny stated as if it was an obvious fact that all people should know.

Okay, Yukhei wasn't going to be a liar. He admited Johnny's boyfriend was very good-looking. But as much as he acknowledged it, he also acknowledged that Jungwoo was more than good-looking. He was also amazing, kind, had the sweetest eye smile, intelligent, romantic and loved the Chinese boy to pieces.

Fuck, Yukhei was whipped as hell for that boy.

"Say, Khei" Johnny called and the taller boy looked at him, biting onto the vanilla ice cream he was holding. Mark cringed upon seeing it. "How many years have you been dating Jungwoo now?"

"Three years and two months exactly" Yukhei smiled, teeth showing.

"Wow" Was everything both his friends could say, astonished.

"Yeah, I know" Another bite. "I just can't get bored when I'm with him! How could I? He's too precious, and besides..."

And that's where Yukhei shut it, eyes wide open and realizing that that wasn't something he should be saying out loud. But he had already started it, might as well finish, or else Mark and Johnny would force him into it.

"Besides what? Dude, you can't just leave it like that!" As Yukhei had anticipated, Johnny had already begun to demand. "Spit it out already!"

It was embarrassing to tell them something like that, but Yukhei trusted them. Mark and Johnny were both very good friends of his. They were people he knew he could trust and... well, he had already told them about a few personal matters. Yes, this could be different in the sense that it was related to sex, but who knows. Maybe Johnny could even give him some advice before he actually got down to business with Jungwoo.

"This morning Jungwoo... God, this is awkward" Yukhei didn't know how or where to start. "He brought up having sex and it kinda took me off guard. I've been ready for so long and now he tells me that and... I suppose this is getting too good to be true"

"Dude, fucking finally!!" The oldest shouted raising his arms in the air, triumphant. The people passing by stared at him like he was crazy. "Doyoung owes me ten bucks!"

Ignoring the fact that their friends had bet on their sexual life, Yukhei decided to bring up the important stuff. They had stopped avoiding talking about those topics in front of Mark a few years ago, since he was sixteen more or less.

"The thing is... I've never had sex with a guy. I'm kind of nervous, I guess"

"Wong Yukhei" Johnny put a hand over his mouth, as if he was trying to avoid laughing. "You're asking me how to have sex with a man, aren't you?"

"I... Guess so?"

A high-pitched laugh escaped from the youngest's mouth. Mark had obviously never done anything like that, as Donghyuck was still underage, but the boy wasn't dumb. He knew everything he had to know and who knows if he knew more even.

"I recommend you do your research before doing so" Johnny started to give his advice like a dad who is giving his son _'the talk'_. "First of all, you have to be gentle and use a condom no matter what. Don't be a brute and use lube, for God's sake, also..." The oldest boy put his fingers to his chin and, with a thoughtful gesture, he remained silent for a few seconds, like he was weighing the words he was about to say.

Both, Mark and Yukhei, looked very interesed in his little speech. He wasn't going to judge the kid for wanting to know, at the very least, the basics, supposing he wanted to be informed for when it was his turn with Donghyuck.

"Just remember to take all the time you need. And to know that is okay to stop if you don't like it"

"I have a question" Yukhei asked like a kid in a classroom asks to his teacher. "If he doesn't like it but doesn't want to stop either... What do I do?" Mark nodded when the Chinese boy finished his question, silently saying _'that's what I was going to ask too'._

"Ask him. Communication is the key for every relationship. You could also try something else"

While Yukhei looked like he was taking mental notes of everything Johnny was saying, Mark was giggling at the sight of the oldest boy taking more seriously his role as the 'dad' of the group. Okay, he was taking mental notes too, but he could do two things at the same time like anyone else.

Alright, now Yukhei had the basics (and Mark too, but the boy wasn't going to use it in a near future like him). But the basics weren't really helpful; a couple of more specific details would actually help him finish setting everything up inside his head. There was nothing he wanted less than to hurt his precious Jungwoo accidentally because he was too stupid to ask for more advice to the older.

So he did, and Johnny kept talking, sharing all the information he had to share with the two younger boys.

"You're always going to be nervous on your first time, it can't be helped. Just focus on making each other feel good, even crack a joke if you need to because the atmosphere is too tense and you can't handle it" They didn't know, but Johnny said that last thing because of his personal experience. "He might laugh even. Sex full of giggles is just as enjoyable, you know?"

Mark silenced a laugh; Yukhei remained constantly nodding at every word coming out of Johnny's mouth.

"I'd tell you that everything is based on what each other likes, but save that for future times. On your first you really don't know what you like. And, by the way..." Johnny cleared his throat and drank some of the water on his glass. Thank God the waitress had been kind enough to bring them water with their ice creams of they would have died of dehydratation a long time ago. "You already know if you top or bottom?"

That question left Yukhei frozen on the spot. He felt heat apreading in his cheeks and lowered his head so it was facing the ground. Okay, he had talked a little about the topic with Jungwoo in the morning, but they didn't go that far in the conversation to know that just now.

It was very rare to see an ashamed Wong Yukhei, but now he was. And he was for real.

"Don't know" Was his final answer.

"Then it's better you have a talk with Jungwoo first. And remember: don't rush it"

"Oh, come on, Johnny" Mark interrupted. "He waited for three years, I think there's anything but rush here"

"Fair enough"

And, with that, the conversation was over. It still got Yukhei through some teasing for the rest of the afternoon, but nothing he couldn't handle.

It wasn't until ten pm that Yukhei finally got to his home, sweet home. He was exhausted and it was difficult for him to even put a feet in front of the other. Somehow, he managed, maybe moved for the feeling of wanting to just lay down on the fluffy bed after having something nice for dinner... Everything with his gorgeous, marvellous boyfriend next to him. But yeah, he wasn't exactly in the mood to cook dinner tonight so they had no choice but to order takeaway.

Takeaway actually sounded great, to be honest. A good, tasty pizza and a nice glass of coke? Fucking nice.

Yukhei attributed to his fatigue the fact that he took a couple of attempts to finally get the key of his house inside the keyhole. He sighed heavily when he finally got it right, stirring his blond hair with one hand.

Right when he was about to exclaim his most lively "Baby, I'm home!", a sweet smell came to his nose, making the words stay in his throat and die there. Yukhei didn't know what it was, but now he was very curious to find out, the sooner the better. So as quickly as his tired feet allowed him, he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, perhaps causing more noise than he would have liked. Great, Yukhei.

"Baby? I'm home"

The apartment was completely dark, illuminated only by the moonlight that filtered through the windows and by some candles, most likely the ones who caused the smell, grouped on the kitchen countertop. The table in front of it, where they ate, was illuminated in a rather romantic way, and a vase full of roses (one that Yukhei had abandoned for a long time because he never bought any flowers to put inside) decorated the center of the table. At each end of the table there was a napkin, fork and knife along with an empty plate.

The surprise made Yukhei swallow hard, a knot in his stomach making it more complicated.

"Welcome home, Yu!" Jungwoo greeted him animatedly, appearing in the kitchen with his biggest smile and throwing himself into Yukhei's embrace. The younger quickly realized that he had probably just got out of the shower because his black hair, which caressed his chin and lower lip, was still wet. The older was wearing his gray sweatpants and one of his boyfriend's short-sleeved shirt, a yellow one. Cute.

"What is all this?" Yukhei wasn't going to lie now. He was touched by the fact that someone as wonderful as his boyfriend spent so much time preparing all that stuff for him.

Jungwoo's only answer was a peck to the lips.

"Sit down, baby. Dinner's ready"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this a two chapters fic, but this chapter got too long and I had to Split it. It would have three chapters now


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the cheesiest thing I've written, but honestly? I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, I wanted to post this yesterday, but my laptop thought it was a good idea to restart and erase the whole chapter, so I had to rewrite it all.

The food Jungwoo had set for dinner was some soup for the first plate, meat in sauce with a garnish salad as a second one and, for dessert, cheesecake with a scoop of chocolate ice cream (Yukhei's favourite). And holy shit everything tasted so fucking good and Yukhei couldn't believe someone so good had fallen for an idiot like him.

"Can you go to the living room while I clear the table?" Jungwoo asked, and the younger wanted to arge so badly, wanted to help his boyfriend collect everything, but the look in the other's face told him that any proposal of that kind would be rejected. Probably, Jungwoo thought that he had to make up for everything Yukhei did for him yesterday and even in the morning. The Chinese boy didn't think it was the case (because it wasn't, really), but to avoid any trouble with his boyfriend, he let that be and went to sit in the living room's couch.

He hadn't seen the lounge until now, and he felt totally in awe when he did. There were also aromatic candles, four, to be exact, one in each end of the low coffee table. In the center there was a bottle of wine along with two empty glass goblets. Yukhei swallowed with some difficulty. Yes, he had been a legal adult for quite a while, but this would be the first time he drank. Yes, he wasn't exactly interesed in consuming alcohol, to be honest.

A small rose, presumably one that had fallen from the kitchen's bouquet and that Jungwoo had placed there out of sorrow, was next to the glasses, along with a small piece of paper. Like the one in the morning, it was written in the older's elegant handwriting and with the same pen. Yukhei felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside because of the nerves when he picked up the paper to read it.

He swallowed the knot on his throat before starting to read out loud.

"Baby... No. Allow me to call you Xuxi for a moment. I don't even know where or how to start but I wanted to thank you for so many things. First of all, for being who bares with me the most without complaining. You don't even know how happy it makes me whenever you hold me, telling me everything will be alright, when you kiss me and just stay by my side, listening to me ranting about everything. You make me so happy. You, you and only you, Yukhei.

Second, for being who listens to me and nags me when it's necessary. Even if you feel bad afterwards, it's okay, really. Everyone needs a slap of reality from time to time, so don't you feel that way, okay?

Third, for being who amuses me when I'm feeling down, who tries to make me laugh... And for being my handkerchief of tears. You're too fucking precious for this world, Yukhei. I sometimes feel like I don't deserve you, but you manage to make me think otherwise when I do.

I don't know how to finish either, it's complicated really. So I just wanted to thank you for a last thing: thank you for existing, Wong Yukhei. Promise me you won't ever stop laughing and smiling like that, will you, my angel?"

Yukhei didn't even know when the tears had started to gather in the corner of his eyes, since he didn't realize until one of them fell and stained the paper. Luckily, it didn't fall in the ink, so the perfect love letter his lover had dedicated him wouldn't be ruined and he could treasure it forever. Jungwoo and everything he did and said deserved to be treasured in Yukhei's memory. He had this little part of his brain that was only dedicated to Jungwoo, where the younger had stored all his little gestures, his smiles, his soft-spoken voice, his whispers of "I love you" when he was sleepy... He used that part of his brain whenever he was nervous and wanted to just escape the world.

Other thing he didn't realize was when did Jungwoo enter the living room. When did he place himself in front of his boyfriend, the cutest shy smile making its way into his face, his cheeks lifting and eyes curving into crescents. A tone of soft pink, barely noticeable in the darkness of the room, stained his cheeks and he was playing with his fingers like a nervous little kid who just confessed to his crush.

Adorable wasn't enough of a word to describe the sight.

"First of all" Yukhei wipped the tears away. He was smiling through them. "I'm not who listens to you, I'm the one who gives you advice when you need it. I'm not who nags you, I'm the one who understands you the best. I'm not the one who amuses you when you're down, I'm the one who loves you the most. I'm not your handkerchief of tears, I'm the one who cries when you do. And the last thing..." Yukhei cupped Jungwoo's face with his hands, looking at him directly in the eye but with a different look: seriousness. That look who was hyper strange in the younger's expression. "I'm not who bares with you, I'm the one who adores you and would do anything for you"

Next thing he knew was that Jungwoo was kissing him, holding on to Yukhei's white shirt. It felt as if the whole world had just stopped, as if there were only them.

It was perfect.

"I love you so fucking much, Junnie" Yukhei whispered when they broke the kiss, just a few centimeters apart from the other's soft lips. He felt the older's soft giggles, barely audible but oh God, so precious and cute they made Yukhei melt into a puddle. "The most perfect little angel ever, my baby boy, my Junnie"

Jungwoo clung to his neck and nuzzled their noses together in an eskimo kiss. He always did that when he couldn't express his feelings with words, opting for a tender gesture like that instead.

"And you say you're not good at writing" Yukhei asked. A sound that seemed like a protest escaped from the depths of the older's throat, accompanied by a pout on his lips. The taller kissed his nose and the pout immediately dissapeared.

"Am not"

"Shut up and let me praise my beautiful boyfriend, okay?"

Yukhei's long fingers descended from his boyfriend's cheek to his delicate, whitish neck, then to his cheek again, nails dragging so softly to not hurt but tickle instead. The note was long forgotten, the younger having put it inside the back pocket of his ripped jeans. There was no way he would let all his precious effort go to waste by throwing it away.

"I really want to make out with you right now" The Chinese didn't seem to think before speaking when he said that. It wasn't until the words had escaped from his mouth completely that he realized what he had said, eyes falling to the ground immediately to avoid looking at his boyfriend's face. "I... I mean, can I...?" Yukhei was lost, didn't know where to start. His thumb was caressing Jungwoo's cheek softly, and the older's hand went up grabbing him by the wrist. Carefully, he slid the younger's fingers to his lips and his eyes closed within seconds.

"I want you, Yu. Please, just kiss me" Jungwoo muttered, barely a whisper. He looked so plain breathtaking, the light of the candles illuminating his face in a perfect way, making the older look like some kind of Greek God. Each one of his eyelashes was visible and Yukhei was sure he could count them if he came a little closer.

So he did, but with different intentions. He closed the gap between their mouths and it certainly started as an innocent peck, Yukhei's hands going down to his boyfriend's slim waist, thumbs tracing incoherent forms on his hip bones. He really had to feed him some tasty food, but that line of thought was quickly dismissed when he felt Jungwoo's arms wrap around his neck, wanting a deeper kiss. For the first time, the older took the lead and bit Yukhei's lower lip gently, mouth falling open and tongue entering quite shyly inside the younger's warm, wet mouth. Yukhei wanted to chuckle, and he was sure he did. Jungwoo was shy even when he took the first step.

The Chinese boy wasn't sure how much time they spent kissing when he felt one of Jungwoo's hands go from his nape to grab the fabric of the chest of his shirt. He was being pushed towards the older, and he knew that meant something along the lines _'Let's take this to the bedroom'_.

Yukhei was no one to deny.

Their lips separated, a thin strain of saliva still connecting their mouths. The younger didn't know if he should think of it as something hot or disgusting, so he took the easy way out and broke it by going to blow out the candles. Jungwoo could only smile fondly at that dorky move.

"I didn't burn this house down trying to cook meat, it won't burn down now" Was Yukhei's explanation. Once he was done, he was welcomed back into Jungwoo's tight embrace with another touch between their mouths. "Bedroom"

The Chinese boy was sure as hell he had never been in such a hurry to enter his room, where they arrived in a matter of seconds and without even realizing it. Maybe it was because he was too busy devouring Jungwoo's mouth and managing to caress his body even while carrying him in his arms. Luckily, he never closed his door, so he just kicked it closed once they were in.

Yukhei only returned to his senses when Jungwoo's lips landed on his neck, licking and mouthing hotly. Fuck.

"You're going to be the death of me" The younger groaned, leaning slightly on the door. Then, he approached the bed with long, sure steps, leaving Jungwoo there with all the delicacy he had at the moment. The bed hadn't been made, since they had totally ignored that detail in the morning.

Not like they were complaining now.

"Shirt" Jungwoo ordered breathlessly, and Yukhei happily obliged. The white fabric left his caramel skin exposed, making the older lick his lips in anticipation.

"Bossy" Yukhei joked with a grin. He was sitting on Jungwoo's lap, who had his back pressed against the mattress. "I like it. You ordering me around, I mean" Before he could say anything else, Jungwoo shut him up grabbing him by the scruff and pressing their lips together. It was laid-back and affectionate, so much like Yukhei's personality.

Once they separated, the younger looked at the boy under him with big, brown eyes full of attachment and passion. Like he was looking at something extremely important and valued, smile lighting up his face before speaking again.

"Too cute" His tongue then licked a stripe on Jungwoo's neck, beads of sweat starting to form there and fall down to his chest. A wanton moan left his mouth when Yukhei bit his Adam apple in a gentile way. "Shirt off. I'm not gonna be the only one shirtless here"

Jungwoo chuckled while getting rid of his clothing, throwing it to the ground with Yukhei's one. His bare chest was now on full display and the Chinese boy didn't hesitate before covering one of his boyfriend's nipples with his mouth. A sharp squeak got to Yukhei's ears and a feeling of pride flooded the younger's chest; him and only him was able to make those obscene sounds come out of Jungwoo's mouth, and he was so going to take advantage of it right now.

One of his hands went to his boyfriend's hair, petting it gently. The other, on the other hand, got to his free nipple, starting to pinch it and rolling the bud between his fingers. His mouth was sucking hard and occasionally biting it (not too strong though, as he was afraid of hurting that angel in front of him). But once he got fed up of the bites and the pinches, he finished his job with a kiss in the part of the chest where the heart is.

"Cheesy"

"You love it"

Jungwoo laughed because it wasn't far from reality. He did.

"Damn right I do"

Yukhei gave him a prideful smile. He then proceeded to drop on the bed, in the free space that was left to not throw all his weight on his boyfriend's thin body. Jungwoo turned to look at him, both now laying on their sides.

"Your turn" Was all the younger whispered. "Make me feel good"

These simple words seemed to trigger something inside of Jungwoo's body. The usually shy boy was now grabbing his ass and kissing him more harshly, all tongue and teeth, to the point that even saliva started to fall down the Chinese's chin. The older's cheeks were tainted red and he was so visibly desperate, all Yukhei wanted was to say "Aww" to that. But that's not something he could do when he had a beautiful boy _ravishing_ his mouth with his tongue and gropping him. God, that felt so filthy but there he was, loving every second of it.

Suddendly, his jeans were starting to feel incredibly tight.

"Can I take them off?" Jungwoo asked, nearly out of breath once again. He wasn't begging, far from it. It was a genuine question, like he was saying it was okay to stop if he didn't feel like it, just like Yukhei had done that time. The younger nodded, closing his eyes in bliss and arousal.

The older's hand began to palm Yukhei's crotch and the lewd sounds started to spill from his mouth without a filter. Holy shit, did that feel good. Of course, it would feel better if the jeans weren't there, but he didn't want to make Jungwoo feel pressured so he stayed quiet.

Not long after, the belt was being taken off, the socks, the button and the zipper didn't last any longer and the warm air hit Yukhei's bare legs and feet. The collection of clothing on the floor was getting bigger, since Jungwoo took off his socks and sweatpants as well and threw them both away. The younger looked down, marveling at the sight of Jungwoo's already hard cock and a small stain in the blue fabric, precum he assumed. He wetted his lips with his tongue, his throat dry, like a wild animal looking at its prey.

Jungwoo initiated his little feast, starting off with giving a hickey to the side of Yukhei's neck. Under his breath, the Chinese boy started to mutter words that the older couldn't really decipher, so it could either be random Chinese or even praise for his boyfriend. Either way, all his attention was put in giving the skin of the neck a pretty mark that would, most likely, be visible the next day. He was finished in a matter of seconds, and ended the sucking with a few soothing kitten licks. The mouth action was then taken to the younger boy's collarbone.

Yukhei lost the notion of time, tangling his fingers in the black hair and panting heavily as his chest was being painted in red and purple. It could have been five minutes or fifteen that they spent like that, but damn if he cared when Jungwoo's mouth felt so freaking hot and wet and _good_ over his body, marking him up and making a whimpering mess out of him.

Jungwoo grabbed the wrist of the hand on his hair, pulling it aside to move away and appreciate his work of art.

"So pretty. Yukhei, you're so pretty" A chill ran down the younger's back, the hair on his arms standing on end at the words. Jungwoo's excited voice sounded so raspy and plain _hot_ and Yukhei's crotch was starting to hurt for real. It didn't help when he looked up and stared at the gorgeous pic he had on his lap.

The obsidian hair was scrambled, and the moonlight was shining on the older's skin, making him look even prettier than he already was. His forehead was pearled with sweat and some drops running down his neck, back and temples. His brown eyes were full of lust, his mouth agape and with ragged breathing. Yukhei would have came on his pants by just looking at him for too long because wow, Jungwoo truly was a Greek God. A Greek God just for him to love and enjoy.

"Fucking hell, Jungwoo" Yukhei's voice ended up coming out lower than he had anticipated. "It should be illegal to look that good. If you looked at yourself the way I do, you would be able to come by just looking at your reflection in the mirror"

Now, the chill ran down Jungwoo's spine. This boy really knew how to push the right buttons to make him squirm without even touching him. Yukhei's fingertips caressed the older's sides, moving to his navel and the waistband of his underwear. The other's eyes were looking directly at him, screaming for him to _'Please, take it off. Please just do it, I can't stand it anymore'._

So he did, tossing Jungwoo's blue boxers away. He spent nearly thirty seconds just staring at that body (Holy fuck, that body), that adorable face filled with lust (Holy fuck, that face) and because who wouldn't stare at Kim Jungwoo, especially under those conditions.

The first thing Yukhei did was wrap his hand around his boyfriend's cock and jerk it once, and he was sure that loud moan was heard even by their neighbours. His thumb spreaded the precum over the tip, making it easier to start moving his hand up and down. The room was hot as hell, Jungwoo's moans and little whimpers were the best music Yukhei had ever heard. He wouldn't say it out loud, but damn, he probably wouldn't watch any more porn when he had that fucking sinful angel with that heavenly voice right by his side and moaning like that.

"Am I making you feel that good, Junnie? So good you can't stop moaning? You're so beautiful. So, so beautiful. Fuck, baby, I could watch you falling apart like this all day"

Yukhei sat on the bed, forehead leaning on Jungwoo's, just to notice the stream of tears running down his cheeks. He wasn't dumb, he knew he didn't hurt Jungwoo. He knew he was crying because of all the pleasure, but still he felt the need to rub his back and comfort him, like he always did. It was what he deserved, after all.

"It's alright. Gonna make you feel so, so good, okay?" Those words were muttered in a soft tone (as soft as Yukhei's raspy voice could allow), while the younger was still jerking off his boyfriend slowly and kissing away the tears. He looked so, so pretty like that and Yukhei was sure he wouldn't ever meet someone he would want as much as he wanted Kim Jungwoo.

Payback came when, after kissing the teardrops away, Yukhei posed his lips on Jungwoo's pretty, pale neck and sucked a mark, similar to what he had done before. The older's hands clung tightly to his boyfriend's back, throwing his head back and leaving his neck on full display for Yukhei to do whatever he pleased with him. The Chinese boy had his two hands full with the pretty boy on his lap, moaning wantonly and asking for more. And of course he would obligue, because he was no one to deny pleasure to his angel.

After spending some time biting and sucking here and there in different spots, Yukhei slowly parted his lips off Jungwoo's neck. Now it was his time to admire his work of art, tracing the shapes of the different marks with his thumb. It looked like a vampire had bitten Jungwoo and he was sure the older would scream at him for it later, when he wasn't being jerked off and so damn needy on Yukhei's lap.

A smile grew on the younger's face when he digged his other thumb on the older's slit, a loud cry of pleasure piercing the air.

"Yu, Yu..." Jungwoo repeated it many times like a mantra until the big, doe eyes were staring at him fondly. "Close. So close. Please, let me..."

"God, why are you so sweet? Don't be scared, okay? I love you, baby boy, I wouldn't deny you anything" Yukhei spoke, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss on Jungwoo's face. His fingers reached Jungwoo's, interlacing their fingers and pecking his forehead. "Show me how pretty you are when you come"

And Jungwoo let himself go, cumming with the sexiest moan Yukhei had ever heard. His hand and part of his and the older's stomach were dirtied with the warm liquid and the Korean boy hid his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck, probably embarrassed by what just happened. Yukhei just cooed, whispering things like "It's okay" or "You did so good".

Jungwoo dropped on the bed, breathing heavy and looked up at his boyfriend, who was still seated, hand dirty and shooting him a shit-eating grin. Though he didn't understand what it meant at first, he quickly realized when he saw Yukhei licking his palm clean, making exaggerated sounds of pleasure while doing so.

"Mmm... Sweet" Yukhei praised, trying to stifle his laugh when he saw Jungwoo covering his eyes with his arms to not see it. However, it didn't end there since the Chinese boy brought his index finger to Jungwoo's stomach and wipped the small drops that managed to get there, licking his digit clean. "You're the fucking sweetest"

Shy Jungwoo would never stop being shy, it seemed.

"We are not done yet, baby boy" Yukhei whispered on his ear, Jungwoo removing his arms from his eyes and wrapping them around the younger's neck to give him a eskimo kiss. No way he was going to kiss him on the lips after what he just did. "Unless you want to"

Jungwoo shook his head, indicating that he was doing good and wanted to keep going. Yukhei kissed his forehead and got up, opening the drawer of the bedside table, as if he was looking for something. Jungwoo knew perfectly fine what it was; he, just like Yukhei, had watched enough porn to know, but would never admit it out loud like his boyfriend. Something similar to nerves began to boil inside him.

The older felt his heart about to come out of his mouth when he saw Yukhei getting up the bed again, a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. His leg spreaded in prelibation, the Chinese boy dropping both items in the mattress and pecking his lips. Jungwoo could feel a slightly salty taste, which he supposed was from his cum, on Yukhei's lips. He didn't even have the time to feel disgusted before a reassuring hand went to pet his locks and the sweet, raspy voice he loved so much spoke, breaking the silence in the room.

"If you ever want to stop, don't hesitate and tell me. If you feel uncomfortable, or if it hurts, please tell me" Yukhei, being Yukhei, couldn't help but feel worried. It was like he didn't trust his own strength, or what he was capable of doing without even realizing. His angel Jungwoo was precious and sacred and deserved no harm.

Jungwoo nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure?" Yukhei still asked.

"I'm sure"

Yukhei breathed in deep, maybe hoping that it would give him some courage. Then, he exhaled.

"Okay, okay"

To be honest, even though Jungwoo was nervous, it wasn't as evident as Yukhei's nervousness. It was kind of cute, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh... Or so he thought until he saw the Chinese boy failing at opening the cap of the bottle of lube. Then he laughed. He laughed really loud. And Yukhei laughed with him.

It really was okay.

Once the younger finally figured out how to uncap the bottle without failing miserably and they had stopped laughing in the middle of having sex, Jungwoo was sure. He hadn't been that sure about anything in ages. He wanted Wong Yukhei to be the one he did it with. No one else.

He got out of his fantasy world when he saw Yukhei staring at him expectantly, rubbing his lubed fingers together.

"You didn't hear a word, did you?"

Jungwoo tried to find an excuse, but at the lack of them, he just opted for being honest and saying "No".

"It's okay though. I asked if you are ready for the first one"

Oh, right. Yukhei was supposed to prepare him with... his fingers... and... and that's as far as he read before his boyfriend smashed in the apartment not even two hours ago. If only Johnny and Mark had managed to distract him a bit longer, he could have continued reading that article he found on the Internet. He assumed that, after the fingers part, they wouldn't tell him anything new anyway, but information was never unhelpful.

"I... Yeah, I think I am"

Yukhei didn't trust the "I think" part, but obeyed anyway because he didn't want Jungwoo to get mad at his insistence. So he got one of his slick fingers near the older's hole and touched the skin. Jungwoo gasped. Then he started to circle around the area, carefully watching the older's face for any sing of discomfort it might show.

He was so obviously new to this, but he was still careful.

"Are you ready?" Another question of those and Jungwoo would, for sure, throw Yukhei out of the damn window. He appreciated the care, but if he kept dragging it on he was sure he would die of nerves.

"Yes" He repeated, sounding firmer and surer than before. Yukhei's finger was pressing against his entrance in the best way, making him clench, and the next second it was finally entering, pushing gently inside. His mouth dropped open and the moan that came out sounded more like a scream than anything else.

The first finger was past the knuckle, the feeling of strangeness in Jungwoo was bigger than the feeling of pain, maybe because Yukhei was using so much lube so it wouldn't hurt as much. He thanked his boyfriend mentally for that.

"M-Move" He asked Yukhei, trying not to sound like he was begging because he knew, he just knew, his boyfriend would make fun of it later.

(Not so much laughing, but teasing him because he found that behaviour to be absolutely adorable).

So Yukhei started to move his finger at the order and, even though it still felt kind of rare to be doing something like that, Jungwoo was adjusting to the feeling and, with that, his own nervousness started to slowly decrease. The older always seemed to have that soothing effect on him, like the angel he was.

After maybe a minute or a little more, Jungwoo tapped his shoulder and asked.

"Can you... Another one, please?"

Yukhei seemed to think about it twice, checking for any sign that showed pain on his expression, but he found nothing. Jungwoo was truly enjoying it, and that was all that mattered to him. The second finger started to press alongside with the first one.

"It hurts?" Yukhei asked, pushing the sweaty bangs of black hair sticking to Jungwoo's forehead away so he could look at his eyes.

"A little bit" Jungwoo replied, and he was being honest. It didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would, but maybe it was just that he trusted Yukhei with his life, or that he had used so much lube... or a combination of both.

"I'll go slow then" Yukhei's free hand was busy stroking his cheekbone to distract him from the little amount of pain. Jungwoo smiled fondly at that, until the younger started to pull his fingers out and he just **had** to moan, because it was inevitable.

Yukhei kept pushing and pulling, just like he kept watching his boyfriend's face and waiting for a reaction or another command.

"A-Another"

A little more self-confident than before, Yukhei pushed inside the third finger, moving them together at a little faster pace. Jungwoo breathed in and out, trying to regulate his breathing. It didn't hurt, it wasn't that painful, and his nerves were nearly non-existant now.

And then Yukhei's fingers found his prostate. Jungwoo moaned so loud that he shocked the Chinese boy, who stared down at him with eyes wide open.

"Did... Did I hurt you?" The younger looked ready to stop everything then and there, and Jungwoo actually found it adorable.

"No, no. It's just... Prostate" He explained, and his boyfriend sighed in relief. Of course, he had watched enough porn to know what it meant, and probably he had played with himself enough but he didn't tell that part to Jungwoo.

Without having to say another word, Yukhei started to aim at that spot with a recovered smile that replaced his previous expression of concern. For the older's part, three fingers thusting carefully but surely against his prostate was for sure doing things to him, his erection coming back to life. It wasn't until now that he realized that Yukhei hadn't taken off his underwear yet and he looked down.

Mistake.

Holy fuck he was so hard and a wet patch covered practically the entire front of the white boxers. And it was because of him. He was doing those things to the younger boy. He wanted to say something, maybe even try to suck him off even though he had never done it and he would probably be lame at it. Jungwoo just wanted to do something about it because it looked so painful and he was holding back to not hurt him, denying the pleasure to himself.

Another thrust right to his prostate made him shock, and he could feel his cock start getting hard again. The stimulation was going to get too much soon, he knew it.

"Stop, stop please"

Yukhei took the orders, and the expression on his face made it obvious that he was going to ask if he had hurt his boyfriend. However, this time he remained quiet, not wanting to get the other fed up. Even the gentle touches were starting to make him whimper and that's where the Chinese boy knew he had to take his fingers out.

"Did I do something wrong?" That was the substitute of the ' _Am I hurting you?'_ , Jungwoo knew.

"No. I'm just... going to cum again"

Yukhei's eyes went down and stared at Jungwoo's cock, that was hard once again. The fact that he had managed to work him up so easily after the older had just came made him feel prideful.

He heard Jungwoo taking in a deep breath, trying to collect himself.

"I don't mind if you do, actually" Yukhei admitted, trying to reassure his boyfriend once again.

Still, Jungwoo was pretty stubborn about not wanting to, so he shook his head again. Yukhei tilt his head, a questioning look printed on his face. His silent doubts were soon answered by the Korean boy.

"Wanna cum with... With you inside" Those words sounded way more embarrassing said out loud than they did when they were only on his mind. He thought that maybe he shouldn't have said that, until Yukhei positioned himself between his legs and pecked his nose. That gesture was enough to make those thoughts get away from his head, making the Chinese boy the only one he could focus in.

Eyes fixed completely on Yukhei, Jungwoo observed how he shifted to throw his white underwear away. The older mentally scolded himself for looking down, since he had almost started drooling at the sight, and the other seemed to notice as he ripped the wrapping of the condom open and rolled it on his cock. Jungwoo licked his lips, and he only looked away when Yukhei spoke, looking into his brown eyes instead.

Not going to lie, the Chinese boy was about to ask if his boyfriend liked what he saw or if he was enjoying the view, but decided not to in the end. He knew that Jungwoo was more than capable of hitting him if he said it and refuse to ever try to have sex with him again. So he changed those words to something more appropiate.

"Last words before I take you to Heaven?" Okay, maybe those weren't the most appropiate ones, but Johnny had told him that he could crack a joke if he felt too nervous to try and lighten the mood. He was feeling nervous, so that was what he said.

It seemed to work, as Jungwoo smiled bright and reached out to touch his boyfriend's face with his fingertips.

"I love you"

Yukhei smiled too, pouring a considerable amount of lube into his cock to make it more slick and not hurt him. They were so close, closer than they had ever been, even more when Jungwoo wrapped his arms around Yukhei's neck.

"I love you too, baby" The Chinese boy whispered back.

Yukhei started to push in slowly, making soothing noises to calm down the nervous boy under him. Jungwoo's breathing began to get more and more irregular the more the younger entered inside him. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but it certainly was uncomfortable. The taller kept moving forward, always gentle and always slow, until he was inside of Jungwoo completely.

It was... It was incredible. Jungwoo felt full and safe in Yukhei's arms, while the Chinese boy was being squeezed by the other's inner walls, hot and thight and _perfect_. His forehead fell, bumping gently with Jungwoo's and their sweats and breaths mixing. It felt so good that Yukhei thought it was a dream, pulling the older even closer (if it was humanly possible) in case it was. Jungwoo thanked him mentally, since he felt as if he could simply fall apart if Yukhei wasn't there, holding him together.

"Tell me when you feel ready" Yukhei kissed his earlobe in an attempt to quell him.

Not even a minute later, Jungwoo was rolling his hips down and Yukhei understood the sign. So he shut his eyes, pulling back a bit and then pushing forward again. And oh God, the older almost melted at how _amazing_ it felt, arching his back and holding on to the younger's back for dear life. When he slid back and out again, the moans were becoming harder and harder to restrain and, in the blink of an eye, Jungwoo was a moaning, whimpering mess under Yukhei.

The process started to repeat itself. The only sound that could be heard in the room were their moans and repetitions of the other's name, along with the occasional "Please!".

"Feels good?" Yukhei sounded so out of breath that Jungwoo was afraid he would pass out. However, he just nodded and didn't mention that detail.

The thrusts started to speed up after a while. Yukhei's fingers combed the black strands of hair, mouth going to nibble at his boyfriend's jaw and eventually moving to his lower lip, biting it maybe harder than he intented. A cry of pain escaped Jungwoo's mouth, and though the Chinese boy worried about it, he didn't stop because it was quickly replaced by the pleasurable and, why lie, purely pornographic sounds.

"So good, so good!" The older was panting and pushing back to meet the other's thrusts. "Don't stop, please!"

"Oh, fuck"

Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breaths. The next thrusts hit right at Jungwoo's prostate and this time Yukhei was sure the neigbours had heard the yell he let out. It was all it took to make the older come again, white ropes shooting into his own stomach and clenching down hard, making the Chinese boy groan.

"You're so fucking hot, Jungwoo" Yukhei mouthed at the older's neck, maybe leaving another mark or two but he didn't pay attention to that, to be honest. He was focused on aiming all his thrusts to his boyfriend's prostate, leading him to overstimulation too fast and too soon. If he managed to make him cum a third time (maybe even dry), he would feel accomplished.

The arms wrapped around the tan neck let go, going to scratch the taller's back instead. That only turned Yukhei on even more.

"Yu, Yu!" His name seemed like everything Jungwoo was able to pronounce for a while, until he could finally say something else. Something simple, but still different. "Please, oh God, please!"

Ignoring all the kindness he possessed, Yukhei gripped the other's hip hard. Again, without looking at whether he had left marks or not. Now he was just concentrating on making them both feel good, trying to reach his own climax that wasn't that far away. His other hand went to jerk off Jungwoo, who was still sensitive from his last orgasm and didn't look like he could hold on any longer. His cock pressed perfectly and it was too much.

"So fucking good" He praised, and the older reached his third orgasm, barely even spurting a few drops of cum as if he was already too tired and dry for more.

Jungwoo started to clench around his cock, making it too much and too tight for Yukhei to handle it anymore. One, two, exactly three thrusts later, he came, spilling inside the condom.

"Babe" Is all Jungwoo could hear before Yukhei let his head drop in the crook of his neck. He was holding the younger as close as he could, both trying to regulate their breaths. "Baby" Yukhei repeated, thumb going to caress the other's cheekbone. It was so low and sounded so raspy, like he was afraid of being heard by anyone even though they were alone in their room.

Jungwoo couldn't help but start running his fingers through the blond hair like he always did, his heart feeling almost ready to burst because of how much he loved that man. He pressed the younger's face nearer his chest, because he knew he liked to hear his heartbeat. He had asked the Chinese boy about it once or twice, receiving as an answer a simple "It makes me feel safe". He smiled unconsciously. He would never get tired of saying it, but Wong Yukhei was too cute for his own good.

A moan of discomfort left his mouth when the younger got out of him, getting rid of the condom and throwing it in the paper bin next to the bed. Then, he dropped on the free side of the bed, being welcomed by Jungwoo's angelic smile and another eskimo kiss. A peck was pressed to his mouth, barely a touch of lips, adoring and kind. When Yukhei pulled away, he saw a cute pout forming on the older's lips as a sign that he wanted another one, so he simply put his thumb over the cherry flesh and let Jungwoo kiss the pad of his finger.

"My baby loves me" Yukhei spoke, proudly. "And he makes me the happiest person alive"

"I do love you. More than anything in this world" Jungwoo just let himself be cheesy once again. After all, there was no one else there who could hear them. "But I also love your cuddles and kisses and I really want some right now"

Yukhei kissed the corner of his eye, making a gesture that said "Wait a second". Jungwoo didn't understand at first, but he did when he saw his boyfriend getting out of the bed and lowering the blinds. He couldn't help but laugh at it.

"What? Can't let everyone see this!" He pointed an accusing finger to his boyfriend, who was still naked and hurried to cover himself with the sheets, blushing but still laughing. "You're such a masterpiece" And he threw himself over Jungwoo, just like he had done yesterday, giving him a bone-crushing hug and covering himself as well after that.

Before they could think, they were both laughing again. If that wasn't the definition of being whipped for someone, they didn't know what it could be.

They fell asleep like that, Jungwoo's fingers acting like a comb for Yukhei's hair and whispering "I love you" before falling into the clutches of slumber. A lot of things crossed his mind before doing so, like how Yukhei never seemed to feel uncomfortable or insecure when he was around him, or how he showed himself as he really was, not trying to change for anyone, not even for his boyfriend, as if he had no complexes. And that's when Jungwoo understood two things:

First, that if Yukhei didn't feel insecure, maybe it was because there was really no reason to feel that way when they were together.

And second, that he could really get used to being close like that.

　

It wasn't until 11 A.m that Jungwoo woke up. The blinds were, of course, closed, so the room was in total darkness once again. But he could appreciate the relaxed features of his lover up close, lips curled up just slightly to form the mock of a smile. Jungwoo giggled softly, to not wake up the sleeping prince right by his side. _'He smiles even when he sleeps'_ he thought.

One of Yukhei's arms was wrapped around the older's waist protectively, and their legs were tangled. Both their bodies were naked under the sheets, reminding Jungwoo of why they were in that situation to begin with. Flashes of last night made their way inside his head and he just smiled, closing his eyes.

That was nice. More than nice, even.

"I could get used to this" He muttered under his breath, long fingers going to Yukhei's nose and poking it.

Maybe he should...?

"Get used to what?" Yukhei asked, voice even raspier in the morning, heavy eyelids fluttering open. He yawned, passing it to Jungwoo who also did the same just seconds after.

"This" The older nuzzled his head in the taller's chest. "Being this close"

Yukhei looked down at him, eyes full of nothing but love. Jungwoo couldn't see it, but he could feel it. It was like he had gotten used to that and had that kind of radar on his head to detect whenever his boyfriend looked at him like he was the most precious treasure in the world (and the times that that happened weren't exactly just a few).

"Yeah, me too" Yukhei didn't think he could add anything to that. They fell in silence for a moment. Not an uncomfortable one, rather one in which both parties had many things to say but none could find the right words. This one was even cozy. "We really need a shower"

Yeah, he totally should.

"Can I ask you something first? I promise it will be real quick" He stopped Yukhei before he could move from his side or remove the protective arm from his waist.

"Sure thing!"

Jungwoo cleared his throat and took a moment to speak. His gaze was alternating between looking into his boyfriend's soft eyes and their hands, entwined under the blankets. That sense of security, that warm feeling inside his chest and those sweet eyes staring at him...

"Do you mind having some company in your apartment... Forever?"

Next thing he knew was that the younger completely forgot about what he had said earlier about the shower and they spent all day in the bed, Yukhei almost crying of happiness. He loved that boy, Yukhei loved him back, so what was wrong with living together?

 _'Absolutely nothing'_ He thought. And it was true.

Yeah, that was the right thing to do. Because he was sure nobody would make him happier than Wong Yukhei, and it wasn't like Jungwoo would ever want anyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was scrolling through the Luwoo tag on Tumblr today and saw someone talking about my fic and I'm so?? Touched?? Whoever you are, Cyberstupidpost, just know that I love you for that.
> 
> Anyway, I already have plans on writting more Luwoo, and also Norenmin, Jonyong and Markhyuck! I had way too much fun writing this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more fanfics of these two dorks?


End file.
